


play with me, my love

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Gentleman Thief Ashe, Innocent Maiden Ingrid, Kinktober 2019, Post-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: A noble thief finds himself in a room with House Galatea's greatest treasure.





	play with me, my love

**Author's Note:**

> god I love this ship. probably my fave for both Ashe and Ingrid. I have a whole plot surrounding this ficlet that I would love to expand upon some time (involving a trip to Almyra and some background Claudimileth), maybe once Kinktober is over and I'm not frantically writing smut every day.
> 
> pls 3H fandom, love this ship as much as me.
> 
> day 8 pairing: ashe/ingrid  
day 8 kink: roleplaying

It was child's play to unlock the door to the Galatea heir's suite. It took only a few careful clicks and turns with his tools for the lock to give. The thief snuck into the room, closing the door almost silently behind him. As long as the household was sleeping no one could have been disturbed by the sound.

"Who are you?" asked a small voice. The thief nearly jumped out of his skin, but gathered enough composure to turn around and face the questioner. It was a woman, and a beautiful one with a golden crown of hair and a nightgown as light as breath. She was framed in the moonlight and she was breathtaking.

"I heard there was a treasure hidden in the heart of the Galatea house, I wanted to see it for myself," said the thief. "The rumours were true." He smirked as the maiden blushed prettily, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She glanced away and the smile vanished.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. Was it fear or excitement agitating her? Either way, he wanted to soothe her, so he stepped closer and bowed.

"If the lady is amenable, I would like to steal a kiss." He felt a little foolish, using such pretty words. But the maiden was looking at him with warm eyes. She stood and _by the goddess and her saints_ that was a dangerous nightgown. He couldn't help but gawk at how much of her muscular legs were exposed to him. 

"The lady," said the maiden, "is amenable." She tipped her chin up to look him in the eye and he took in the wanting painted across her face. In the moonlight she looked like a dream. It took restraint to step near her warm body and not crush her against him. He settled one hand on her waist and set the other behind his back and took a slow, soft kiss from her mouth, bowing slightly to meet her lips. He could hear her sigh and feel her lean into his body. Her head tilted a little as if to deepen the kiss, but it remained soft and dry.

When the thief pulled away his heart was wrenched at how prettily her eyelashes fluttered when she opened her eyes, and the stars he could see in them. Her fingers were gripping the front of his jacket, keeping him near. 

"Are you satisfied, thief?" she asked, her voice whisper-soft and trembling.

"Never," he whispered against her lips. "Anything you offer, I will take." And she pushed up against his lips in a kiss of her own, her lips parted slightly in invitation. He tested the maiden with his tongue, and when she sighed and shuddered into their kiss he could no longer practice restraint. He wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against his chest. She squeaked, and for a moment the thief thought that he had moved too fast. But then her arms settled along his shoulders and one hand ran through his hair. Her tongue ran along his. His blood was boiling with want.

He broke away from her mouth and ducked his head to her bare neck. He pressed kisses up from her collar to behind her ear, excitement bubbling through him. Then she whispered, "I've never…"

Everything stalled. He was full of wanting and her innocence only intensified his want. But he could not bear to do her harm. He pressed his face into the column of her throat and took in a slow, deep breath. The thief relaxed his hold on her, but she did not back away.

"I'm a greedy man, I will take everything you give me," he said into her neck. He pulled away from her, staring her in the eyes. "And I will leave if that is what you want of me."

Her answer was another kiss that made him ache, made him burn. Her hands grasped at his jacket, then his waistcoat when that was stripped away. Her rough fingers worked at his buttons and tried to tear away his clothing while pulling him back towards her bed. They tumbled into the mattress, cushioned by down blankets. Face to face, everything slowed to a crawl. The maiden took his hand in hers, examining his calluses. She brought his hand to her breast, already nearly visible through her diaphanous nightgown. 

The thief kissed the maiden, massaged her breast, and let her unbutton his layers. Her hands glided along his bare chest. For a moment he pulled away to shrug off his waistcoat and shirtsleeves, and when he lowered himself again he was leaning over the maiden. All the kisses taken from her lips had left her flushed and wanton. When he looked down her body he could see her massaging her own breast in his place. Carefully, he planted a knee between her legs.

A hand followed and slipped under the nightgown that had tormented him so. In the darkness it had been difficult to tell, but now he was certain. The maiden wore nothing under her nightgown and there was an abundance of slick between her legs. Her hand went to his trousers and he shoved them off, threw them away. Her hips canted up to his, a leg going around his waist.

The thief slid inside her, trying desperately to keep his mind together. "Maybe," he gasped, "I'll leave you a gift. Something to remember me by."

"Ashe!" cried out Ingrid. She brought her other leg around his waist and rocked against him, her hips entirely off the bed. Ashe gripped her hip with his left hand and massaged her clitoris with his right, rocking along with her. Perhaps it was the angle, or the anticipation, or their play, but Ingrid didn't last long. She came with a high, thin cry of pleasure. Ashe ground against her as she came down from her high, building up his speed again once her breathing was deep and easy. Ingrid was limp and soft under him and Ashe was so near to coming. He finished with a gasp and collapsed by her side.

For a moment she rolled away, fetching the damp rag she had sensibly left on the bedside table and cleaning herself. She rolled back into Ashe's arms once she was done, cuddling up under his chin. Coming down from his high, Ashe couldn't help it. He started giggling.

"That was fun," he said through his laughter.

"It was," agreed Ingrid, and he could hear the suppressed laugh in her words. She was doubtless smiling against his chest. "I didn't think you would enjoy my 'innocence' as much as you did." Her hand settled on his back and massaged his exhausted muscles.

He pulled back a little and laid his own hand low on her belly. There was an almost imperceptible swell there, where a life had almost certainly taken root. Had he been excited by her faux innocence, or by the prospect of filling her with life once again? It was an idea to explore another day.

"Let's get some sleep," said Ashe. Ingrid agreed, but they continued to lay side-by-side for a few minutes, basking in the comfort of each other's gaze.


End file.
